


advent child

by sanjitea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjitea/pseuds/sanjitea
Summary: When Sanji spotted the boy for the first time, he could almost feel his childhood flashing right before his eyes. There was something in the kid’s face that Sanji couldn’t put into words; look that spoke thousand words and sadness, but mostlyloneliness.





	advent child

**Author's Note:**

> written for dailyzosan's zosan advent calendar. it's a bit late, but at least it's still december 24th in some countries out there in the world. doubles as chopper's birthday present. happy birthday chopper!
> 
> at first i wanted to make this into a multichaptered fic that got updated every day since the 24th until the end of the year, but in the end i gave up because writing this was its own stretch already. i hope you enjoy the read!

It was one day in autumn when Sanji met the young boy in front of the Baratie. As the temperature began to lower and the wind blows stronger, leaves starting to fall. A small, little kid was standing not far from the front of Baratie; separated from others of his group. As other children were playing in the park not far from the said restaurant, the boy was staying on the sideline. Occasionally looking at the passing families who walked into the restaurant.

When Sanji spotted the boy for the first time, he could almost feel his childhood flashing right before his eyes. There was something in the kid’s face that Sanji couldn’t put into words; look that spoke thousand words and sadness, but mostly _loneliness_.

A few hours have passed. Taking out the trash was one of the routine jobs they do. And that was when Sanji spotted the child was staying in the same spot.

Autumn wind was blowing, evening was slowly coming. The little boy shivered in cold. The children on the park decided it was time for them to leave and go home. The boy was staring as they leave, before sadly looking down to his feet. Sanji felt his heart crushed at the sight of it.

Gentle footsteps were coming closer to the child. Giving a pat on the boy’s shoulder, the _sous chef_ invited the kid through the back door with a smile.

The child was surprised on the response, but followed by anyway.

* * *

“So, what’s your name?”

“…Tony Tony Chopper.”

“I’m Sanji.” The cook smiled. “Are you from around here?”

“I’m… I live in the orphanage down in the Drum Road…” Chopper was stuttering a bit. The child was obviously not comfortable around new people, but seemed quite assured for the time being.

“Ah… I see…” Sanji replied silently, “and those kids…”

“…are from the same place, but I was never close with them.”

Sanji nodded in understanding, decided to drop the questions. Afraid of making Chopper uncomfortable.

Soon he was placing a plate of fried rice in front of his small friend. A thin band of gold that was previously not as clear was then so visible on the ring finger of his left hand.

Chopper then stared at the dish, almost unsure to eat it or not.

“Is it… Is it okay?” Chopper then asked. “I don’t have… any money.”

“It’s on the house.” The man replied calmly. “You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

Just on cue, Chopper’s stomach growled in response. Sanji chuckled.

“It’s okay. No one will mind about it.” He explained.

Chopper stared at Sanji for a bit, before looking down at the food again. Soon, the boy gave in and decided to take a spoonful. As soon as he tasted it, sparkles were forming in the young boy’s eyes. Eventually decided to dig in for more.

“ _So good!_ ”

Sanji smiled watching the little child, beaming with soft and warm happiness.

“Feel free to come back tomorrow or anytime you like,”

* * *

Chopper has waited in front of Baratie for quite a while, unsure of what to do. Should he enter? Should he not? Luckily for him, the cook was walking to the front just at the right moment. The said man was delivering food from table to table. He seemed busy and focused, before finally spotting the sight of the kid in front of the door.

“Oh, hey, Chopper!” The man called, beaming with smile, despite his previous endeavor.

“Hey, Sanji.” Chopper called, feeling a bit bad to come at the bad time. “I want to thank you for the food-”

“Don’t worry about it.” He reassured. And then, there was a shout coming from inside the Baratie. In which, Sanji shouted back as a response. Talking about some slacking and swooning, and something about be right back. Sanji sighed, before turning his attention back into Chopper. “I’m sorry. I’m in my busy hour.”

“It’s okay- I’m very sorry to disturb you.”

“No, no. It’s fine.” Sanji told him. “I usually have a break at around 12 and 4. We can talk by then. We can meet via the back door.” Trying to make the conversation neat and fast.

“I just want to give you this.” Chopper handed him a handcrafted origami-almost looked like a gigantic petal of a Sakura flower.

“What’s this?”

“For you. Thanks for making me food.” Chopper said again. “I’m sorry I’m only able to give that.”

Sanji looked at the piece on his hand in awe, before replying. “Thanks.”

“Eggplant! Get your ass over here!”

“Coming, shitty old man!” Sanji shouted back once again, before turning at Chopper again. “Thank you so much. I’m sorry, I got to go. I’m around by 12 or 4-”

“Eggplant!”

“Coming!”

With that, Sanji turned away and returned back into his workplace. He gave a final glance at Chopper, and said. “It looks awesome, I like it!”

Chopper smiled happily.

* * *

Perhaps, Chopper didn’t know what made him return on that day- but he did. He was a bit afraid if Sanji was not going to be there, or if he was disturbing his work. But Sanji’s company made him felt good, and he wanted more of it.

This time, he was waiting by the back door in the middle of the day. It was getting a little boring, but he waited- and there was a bit of excitement.

And then, a green-haired man approached by. He had one eye, wearing a jacket on top layer of his clothes. Chopper was a bit curious, but suspicious. Little to no idea could be noticeable from the man, except for the ring on his left hand that indicated that the man was married.

The man caught Chopper staring at him, and Chopper quickly looked away from his sight.

The man then spoke at him, “Hm? What are you doing here, kid?”

Chopper, however, was unsure and petrified to answer the man at that moment. He just wanted to meet with Sanji. The gaze of the man continued to scare him. But then, apparently the man decided to look away and ignore Chopper. Both of them were staying in silence in the small alley.

After a while, Baratie’s backdoor was finally opened. And there was Sanji, walking out with a set of bento on his hands. Chopper, by his instinct walked towards him for protection from the unknown stranger.

“It was rare for you to arrive right on time, Marimo-” he began, but quickly noticed the presence of his small friend. “Ah, Chopper!”

Chopper cling onto Sanji, trying to hide from the other man- _even though said hiding attempt ended up in reversed position_.

“Shut up, Curly.” The green-haired man replied to Sanji. “I’m never late.” In which received a ‘tsk’ from Sanji.

“Who is this kid?” The stranger man then asked, pointing to Chopper.

“It’s Chopper.” Sanji told him. “The one I told you about. Now, don’t be so rude.”

Upon realizing the stranger didn’t bring harm, Chopper eased a little bit.

“Chopper, this is the Marimo.” Sanji introduced him to the other man.

Chopper was about to comment about his name, when the said man corrected.

“My name is Roronoa Zoro. Damn it, Curly.” And Sanji laughed. Zoro then talked to Chopper, “Don’t listen to him. He’s talking bullshit.”

Seeing such a casual interaction, Chopper had gotten a little more bravery to face the other. Meanwhile Sanji decided to reply the banter, “No one can comprehend words from a plant like you. You are the one talking senseless.”

Chopper started to laugh.

Zoro decided to roll his eyes on that. “Yeah. And people definitely prefer listen to your mindless _noodling_.”

Decided to let the last one slide by, Sanji gestured both of them to move. “Let’s go eat our lunch.”

* * *

The three were sitting on a bench not far from the place. Inside the bento was some _onigiri_ and meat, while the other contained with sandwiches. Zoro was eating the rice ball and Sanji light up a cigar. Both of them insisted Chopper to take one, so Chopper decided to try one of the sandwiches. And once again, it was the most delicious sandwich he ever ate.

“So good!” Chopper chirped again in awe. In which Sanji smiled in response to it.

Zoro was busy gobbling down his food, and Chopper just finished one of the sandwiches. And then, he noticed that apparently Sanji was the only one who doesn’t eat anything.

“You are not going to eat, Sanji?”

“I can always make my own meal later.” He replied, inhaling another puff from his cigar.

Chopper decided to take another one of the sandwiches. Zoro clasped both of his hands, thanking his finished meal. Sanji promptly retrieve the empty box from him.

“It was good.” Zoro complimented. “I want some fish for my next me-” before he got to finish his words, Sanji gave a simple knock to his head by the empty lunch box.

“Don’t push your luck. You are eating whatever I’m making you.”

Zoro gave a simple ‘tch’, but silenced anyway. Rubbing his head where he was hit earlier.

Chopper was getting a little curious about the new companion, and so he asked. “Uh, um… Zoro, what do you do?”

“Hm?” The man was still rubbing his head. “I’m a police officer. During break, I’m visiting the Curly.” He then opened a bit of his jacket to reveal his uniform and symbol.

“That’s so cool!”

“Heh,” Zoro smirked. “It sure is.”

And then he began to tell a lot of stories about his mission, in which Chopper listened to with glee. Sanji was enjoying the companion. Sometimes, the two adults broke into a fight before laughing it off again.

And it was fun.

* * *

Apparently, Zoro’s schedule was far more flexible than Sanji. Thus, that meant Chopper could go around with him during his work hour and patrol. Zoro had invited Chopper the other day if he would like to join him on his patrol, in which he enthusiastically agreed to

 And so, the two has been walking around the town together- looking out for troubles. Sometimes, Zoro would carry him on his back. _He was very strong!_ And sometimes, he would head to the wrong way. And Chopper had to correct him.

Zoro refused the fact that he was heading to the wrong way numerous times, and it made Chopper laugh.

They stopped by the back of Baratie by Sanji’s break time.

“Sanji!” Chopper called from the back of Zoro. From there, Sanji could be seen with another pack of lunch on his hands.

“Oi!” He waved back at Chopper. “You’re right on time!”

“I kept Zoro from getting lost!” Chopper announced proudly.

“I am not lost,” Zoro denied arguably.

Sanji was chuckling.

And then the three went for lunch.

* * *

“Zoro knows kendo? That’s cool!”

“Haha, yeah.” Zoro grinned. “I’ve been training ever since I was a kid in a dojo.”

“Is that so? That’s so amazing!” Chopper was beaming with joy.

Today’s lunch was rolled cakes, and Chopper started to get used to their new habit of hanging out together. He excitedly dug in for the meal.

“Sanji! Your food is always sooo good!”

And just like always, replied with a huge smile. “Thanks.”

“What do you want to be, Chopper?”

“I want to be a doctor.” Chopper smiled. “I want to find a cure to every disease in the world!”

“That is an amazing dream!”

“Is it?”

Zoro petted him on his head and ruffled his hair. “Yeah, it sure is.” He grinned at him, making Chopper even happier to talk about his dream. His new companions are so nice, and for the first time- he finally doesn’t feel as lonely.

“By the way, Sanji- can you make cotton candies?” Chopper turned to Sanji, eyes glittering with hope.

“Sure, I can try.”

* * *

They met like that every day, talking about various topics. Sometimes Zoro and Sanji would debate over trivial matters, and it ended up in a fight.

At first, Chopper was scared- but later, he got used to it. The two would spat, kick, and punch against the other. But none of them would ever hurt or injure the other. In the end, they were all good again. Laughing together, sharing stories, and having lunch.

Days became weeks, and it became a habit.

“Zoro, Sanji.” Chopper called, as the other two men were fighting against each other- Sanji’s foot on Zoro’s face and Zoro’s hand pushing at Sanji’s face. “You two are always so close with each other!”

Chopper smiled. _It’s great_ , he thought. _They are best friends_ \- and it was obvious. It’s amazing how their friendship remained for long, and how strong that relationship is. The two immediately stopped from their tiny quarrel, and focused their attention on the young boy.

“Huh?” Zoro was the first one to respond. “Of course we are, after all we are **_married_**.”

A faint tint of blush was appearing on Sanji’s face, and he was suddenly speechless. He didn’t expect the _marimo_ to say something like that in the broad of the day out loud, moreover in front of Chopper.

“ _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!!_ ”

Sanji was blushing even deeper by then. He began to sweat. A part of him feared that Chopper wouldn’t take the idea lightly, while the other side was embarrassed to death by being called a _husband_. He tried to focus on the first part; his mind trying to form words of explanation- but none of it came out from his mouth.

“Is that so?” Chopper was shocked. The idea was bizarre and new to a kid like him. Technically, he could’ve put the signs together- especially that the fact that the two men always been wearing the matching ring on their left hand. “ _That’s so cool!_ ”

Sanji blinked. That was something he never expected to come out from Chopper’s mouth. The little boy was excited for his newfound information of their relationship- and the acceptance was ever so comforting.

Zoro grinned, as if nothing was ever wrong in first place. “Isn’t it?” He was beaming with joy and pride, ruffling the boy’s hair. And he was feeling that he was ever so lucky to be married to Sanji. “We have been for two years now.”

“That’s so amazing! Zoro! Sanji!”

Sanji’s face turned even deeper on Zoro saying things so casually. The man was never been so blunt in front of the others about their relationship. Unfortunately, Sanji’s motionless moment was interrupted as the two noticed he was absent from their conversation- promptly making them look at him and realized how red his face was by then.

“Sanji, your face is so red.” Chopper commented, actually a bit concerned. The man looked like he was about to faint just from simple comments. He began to look away, avoiding their gazes and hiding his face.

Zoro smirked, seemingly to enjoy the view. “There was no need to hide it, Shitty Cook.” That smug looked befitting and good- on his face, and it was almost too annoying all in same time from Sanji’s point of view. “I’ve seen that face way too many times already when you were-”

Before Zoro could finish the sentence, he was gifted by a kick to his face and fell flat to the ground. Chopper was calling out for a doctor.

* * *

The cooks in the Baratie began to take notice of Chopper’s presence. They were big, and perhaps a little scary- but they were very soft and welcoming.

 _The old man_ , as Sanji refered him to be; head chef of Baratie was a man with peg leg and long mustache with extremely long chef hat. The scowl on his face looked intimidating, especially that he managed to kick and silenced both Zoro and Sanji with one single blow. Chopper hid (reversibly) behind the nearby counter.

To his surprise, the old man; Zeff, showed his soft spot as soon as they began to talk. He even smiled and welcomed Chopper for his stay.

Zoro didn’t bother to say anything, but Sanji was shouting rather rude commentaries at Zeff- which resulting in even more kicks to his head. Chopper has learned to bring a medical kit every time they meet ever since the last incident, and so he hurriedly scurried over to Sanji to wrap his head when that happened. However, Zeff told him to not bother- reassuring Chopper that he will be fine.

After a few more talk, Zeff decided he had to return for his job. Before he walked away, he told Chopper,

“Please forgive me for my son,”

In the moment, Chopper was reminded of his late _grandfather_ ; a doctor he always been aspired to be. And on that second, he understood just how much Zeff cared for Sanji and whoever he chose to be _his family_.

* * *

The couple introduced Chopper to their friends. At first, he was scared. Promptly hiding behind Zoro- _even through his position is once again, reversed_. Luffy was a hyperactive ball, Usopp was the one with the long nose. Franky had a big body, and Brook was tall but lanky. Nami and Robin were beautiful, and Sanji liked them. All of them were nice and friendly.

They were having a party for Halloween. Autumn that began to break into the cold days- in the break of evening. All of them were wearing costumes, ranging from cute until scary.

Luffy and Usopp had chopsticks in their noses, promptly inviting Chopper to join them. After a bit of hesitation, Chopper finally gave in into the crowd. The three were dancing, accompanied by Brook’s music.

Sanji cooked various dishes. There were extra desserts, and they were as good as ever. As he handed Chopper a stick of cotton candy, Chopper shouted with glee.

“You remembered!”

“Of course I do.”

And they were smiling at each other. It was heartwarming.

“Thank you, Sanji!”

As he watched the child went back with the others to have their fun, Sanji sat down beside Zoro. Glass of beer placed in each of their hand, while the other intertwined with the other man. Finding comfort in each other as their _family_ unite.

“Hey, Zoro.” the blond man called, forming a smile in his lips. His eyes remained to focus on the kid; the kid he once saw alone in the middle of falling leaves- the kid that now finally found the place he belonged to. He was happy; he was content- just like how they are. And he wished nothing but happiness but for all of them.

Zoro enjoyed watching them just as much, and seeing content on Sanji’s face was comforting. He awaited the blond to continue his words. It was a long pause, but he waited. Because he can see Sanji’s smile for longer- a smile that always melt his heart with warmth.

“What do you think about adoption?”

* * *

It was early in winter, and Christmas themes could be seen in almost every place. People were preparing for it, excited for it. While Christmas was in fact still in a few weeks, decorations and advertisement were everywhere. Christmas song was playing in many places.

> _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_  
>  Had a very shiny nose  
>  And if you ever saw it,  
>  You would even say it glows,  
>  And all of the other reindeer  
>  Used to laugh and call him names,  
>  They never let poor Rudolph  
>  Join in any reindeer games,
> 
> _Then one foggy Christmas Eve,_  
>  Santa came to say,  
>  Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
>  Won't you guide my sleigh tonight
> 
> _Then how all the reindeer loved him,_  
>  As they shouted out with glee,  
>  Rudolph the red-nose Reindeer  
>  You'll go down in history

“You seemed to really like that song.” Sanji noticed, as Chopper was once again focused on it.

“Yeah,” Chopper nodded. “I feel… I can understand how Rudolph felt.”

“I see,”

The two continued walking in the market area, gathering every ingredient they needed. Sanji was carrying huge bags on his hands, and Chopper was amazed.

“I used to celebrate my birthday and Christmas with my grandpa,” Chopper then talked. “He was an amazing doctor, and I wanted to be just like him. But then, he fell sick…” He paused. “I had nobody ever since, and then I brought to his friend’s care.”

Sanji listened.

“She is a nice person. But… it felt so different. There were other children, but…” Chopper looked down. “A-anyway… I wanted to watch the _sakura_ too. Grandpa promised to, but we never went for it together…”

“It was always been so crowded. And then he said we will snatch in a place for the next year, but then…” Chopper didn’t get to finish, but Sanji got it. If it weren’t for his full hands, he would’ve petted his head already.

He chose to open up back at him, instead.

“I also had no one when I was a kid.” He began, recalling the story. “I had no one to be called a family. And… others would shun me out.”

He was silent for a moment, before continuing. “I used to have a mother… but she died from illness when I was... five? Six? I don’t even remember.”

Sanji’s eyes were darting away, looking at the side. However, there was not a single drop of regret or sadness in his face.

“I eventually met the old man and moved in with him.” Sanji said. “Things didn’t go better that easily but... now, here I am.” _I have a family_. _And I have my friends_. Those were unsaid, but Chopper understands.

The story was not meant to be a competition- it was simply sharing with each other in show of trust. And it made him realize- that he was never so alone, that he was not the only one who had that pain; that someone else understood the idea and shared the pain he felt.

And if someone like Sanji could manage to find happiness, he could too.

Out of curiosity and trying to change the topic for a lighter situation, Sanji decided to ask.

“By the way, when is your birthday?”

“On December 24th!”

“Eeeh? Is that so?” That was a bit unexpected. “It’s one day before Christmas.”

“It is!” And Chopper smiled, began skipping steps happily. His mood began to lighten up. Perhaps that was why the boy seemed so excited for it.

“Sanji, is that fish for Zoro? He said he wanted some fish not long ago.”

 “Wh-What? No! Of course not! It just happened to be in my grocery list! That idiot should know better than ordering me around like some barbarian he is!” Blushing and panicking, the blond replied.

Chopper giggled at that reaction.

* * *

Zoro and Sanji are cute, Chopper thought. And their friends seemed to agree with that. They often lose in their own world together- in their spats and little sparring. Nami could never understand why they kept doing that even after two years of marriage. Robin was just chuckling, and Usopp proudly told stories about the times before they met with Chopper.

It was on Sunday middle of the day when the gang was collected together. Luffy was smiling and grinning as he was too, absorbed in Usopp’s stories- which Zoro and Sanji claimed as a lie.

The conversation remained fun, until Luffy commented something about if Zoro and Sanji would have a child- because that was what happening to married couples.

Before anyone could correct Luffy that two men, in fact, couldn’t have a child- Luffy received a kick straight to the top of his head. Meanwhile Zoro decided to ignore the whole conversation and drink some beer- leaving Sanji to take care their idiot friend.

“But, Sanji! You already cook and take care of Zoro! He was waaaaay messier before he met you!” From afar, Zoro shouted a ‘hey’ to Luffy- only to be ignored. _“It’s only a matter of time before your belly gets big and having some babies like in the movies!_ ”

Zoro spat out his drink and almost choked, because he was dying to laugh.

“What the-?” This time, a full-blown kick was delivered straight to his face. “ _Men don’t get pregnant, you idiot!_ ”

They definitely have to pay for that wall repair.

* * *

It was 12 days before Christmas, and they were shopping gifts and such for the exchange.

“Zoro, the store you are looking for is that way.” Chopper pointed to one part of the road.

“O-Of course I knew that!” And he was definitely _not_ blushing.

Sanji claimed to be busy on that day. After all, restaurants tend to get ridiculous amount of order in the holiday. But at least, it brought Zoro and Chopper together to find a Christmas gift for the curly in secret for two of them.

The two continued their shopping experience, and then Zoro’s phone rang. He scurried over to the corner to answer, trying to hide his conversation from Chopper. From his expression alone, Zoro was showing scowl and a little bit of anger.

“Who was that?” Chopper asked, tilting his head a little to the side.

“Uh…  Nothing. Just my coworker.”

The caller spoke long lines in harsh tone, and Zoro spat back insults into it.

“That was Sanji, isn’t it?” Chopper asked.

Busted. Wondered why the other man even bothered to hide the fact that Sanji was calling him- it was known to the entire world that the two are married. There was nothing to be hidden upon.

However, before Zoro could say any other thing to reply Chopper with- Sanji spoke something about telling him to come over right away, and left the said man in panic and confusion on what to do.

“Just get over here already, Marimo! I can’t leave this place now! I am not going through this without you! Those piercing eyes could’ve killed me! Send him over to Usopp or something!”

Chopper raised an eyebrow, because he almost heard hear somebody else’s voice coming from the phone after Sanji said those last words. However, Zoro once again walked away before Chopper could hear any further.

“Fine! Fine! I am coming over! I’m doing it! Hell no, I am not going to get lost! You stay over there and you better not get yourself killed before I reach to that place!” And thus, the phone call ended. Zoro headed to Chopper and told him, “Sorry, Chopper. But you’re going with Usopp. I and Curly have some… _husband matters_ to attend.”

“It’s okay- I can just go home to my-”

“Aaah…. No-… I can’t-” Zoro was almost too rushed to reply. “I mean- Usopp said he has something to show you! I was planning to take you there after our shopping but-”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah! I’ll be taking you there! And I’m going to go with the Curly.” Zoro clasped his hands together in apology. “I am very sorry, but I promise I’ll continue searching gift with you, again!”

* * *

It took them quite a while to reach Usopp’s house. (They were definitely not lost!) In which Zoro had to repeat that Usopp had something to show Chopper around twice when they were just arriving on his doorstep.

By the time Chopper returned to the orphanage, Kureha was sitting on her table- her eyes focusing on some documents. She was smiling as she took a gulp from her drink.

As the day passed, Chopper hasn’t met with Zoro or Sanji for the rest of the week. Instead, he hung out with the rest of the gang. It felt a bit different without the presence of the fighting couple, but everyone reassured him that it would be fine.

The next week, Zoro and Sanji finally showed their faces again- with bandages on their body that was previously not there. It was possible that the two were fighting, but neither of them decided to open up about it.

Instead of sparring, they spent their moment sitting by each other- talking about some stuff he couldn’t understand. They would turn into silence and shrugged it off, acting like everything was normal whenever Chopper approached. Clearly hiding something- perhaps it was that _husbands problem_ Zoro mentioned a little while ago.

It was a bit unsettling, because how little he could help. After all, he was just a kid. He felt almost powerless. After all, Zoro and Sanji are adults; an age that was definitely out of his range- people who obviously have more complex matters and problems in their lives.

“Don’t worry.” Luffy gave a pat to Chopper’s head. “They are Zoro and Sanji, they’ll work it out.”

It was only when Chopper looked up, he noticed Luffy had placed his signature straw hat on top of his hat. Luffy’s grin was wide, and it was comforting. He was beaming with optimism and full of faith and trust to all of his friends.

Chopper smiled and nodded. He has to believe in his friends too.

* * *

It was an afternoon in the winter, when all of them decided to throw a Christmas Party. The idea has been talked about for days, and Chopper was more than excited to share the fun with all of them again.

What he didn’t expect was the sound of popping and flying papers as he stepped into the room.

“ ** _Happy Birthday, Chopper_**!”

Everyone was there- they were throwing a party. The Christmas Party has been long talked and awaited, but he didn’t expect to receive a surprise for his birthday out of all things. There was a cake and decorations. And there were gifts. It looked too amazing, and almost like a dream he has been having for years.

“All of you- how did you?-”

“Sanji told us!” Luffy replied happily. “We are planning to make a party!”

“Go ahead and unwrap your presents, Chopper!” Usopp told him with a smile as big as his other friend.

Tears were forming on the kid’s eyes, and it was nothing of sadness or loneliness hole he felt in those years.

“I… I am not happy at all, _you bastards_!”

It looked amazing, everything was amazing. And it was so perfect there was almost nothing that could beat that happiness.

To Chopper’s surprise, Kureha was there- right in front of him. In the middle of his friends- his newfound _family_ ’s surprise party. She was smiling, and she approached him with her caring gesture. “Happy birthday, Chopper.”

“Doctorine,” Chopper called- even after all those years, the title he called her for being his grandfather’s assistant back in the days stayed. He wanted to ask why she was there- and how did she knew his friends, but no words were forming from his mouth. As tears were busy running out from his eyes, and snots were leaking from his nose.

“Why don’t you open all of your presents, Chopper?” Zoro asked, reminding him to the major of the party’s event.

Everyone was excited, and Kureha gave a nod. The young boy wiped his tears off of his face and began unwrapping the presents.

All of them have been amazingly done and beautiful. He had received many kinds of presents. Franky gave him a robot toy, Brook gave him a music box, Robin gave him a book, Luffy gave a wrapped meat, Nami with a plush, and Usopp with a video game. He had been crying with joy with each gift, and uttered endless gratitude to each and every all of them.

However, the last unwrapped present has been the one that made him cry very loud. The last present was a very light one. It was a piece of paper placed deep inside a present box. Tears couldn’t stop from falling down on his face, and it was almost unreal in his eyes.

If any of them were paying attention, one could’ve heard Zoro and Sanji saying the line around “Worth all the beatings,” at the other with soft smile on their faces. Obviously hasn’t fully recovered from their injuries.

Chopper was crying, and he couldn’t stop crying.

Doctorine was smiling, and tears began to form on her eyes as well.

Because after all those times, he was finally having his _family_ ; he was never alone anymore. And they were making it real.

_And for the first time ever, the three hugged- as the **family** they finally became to be._

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas!


End file.
